


Under the Tree

by TheTacticianAlchemist



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Semi-Public Sex, WHY ISN'T THERE MORE OF THIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTacticianAlchemist/pseuds/TheTacticianAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little PWP with a bit of fluff thrown in. for iavenjqasdf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Tree

**Author's Note:**

> the world needs more f!aqumi

Kamui runs her fingers through Aqua’s hair, savoring the silky feeling. The songstress’s hair feels cool and soft, like water from a stream. Kamui can’t get enough of the feeling, nor enough of the light scent. She leans against her lover’s side, part of her face in Aqua’s long tresses, and breathes in.

The other princess giggles, her voice like bubbling water. “You’re doing it again.”

“So?” Kamui extends her hand to entwine her fingers with her wife’s. “I thought you liked it.”

“I do, of course,” Aqua says, leaning her head as well to meet Kamui’s lips.

For a moment, all they do is kiss lightly and lovingly as they sit under the trees. The light through the leaves falls down on them, leaving them cool and relaxed. Kamui keeps one hand in Aqua’s hair and trails the other away from the woman’s fingers, toward her stomach.

“Kamui,” the songstress lightly scolds, batting at the wayward hand. “You know anyone could come along.”

“We don’t have to get too indecent, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Kamui smiles sweetly, a genuine gesture that she’s long since learned can get her many things from her lover. “I just want to show you that I appreciate you, that I love you.”

It’s nothing new from the dragon-lord, but Aqua’s cheeks blush. “I know you love me. I love you as well.”

Kamui inches closer to the other woman and touches her stomach again. “Don’t tell me you don’t find the idea arousing, my love. Me, loving you under the trees we love so much, no one around but no walls either. Of course, if you truly object to the idea, I won’t press you, but…”

Aqua shakes her head, a wry smile on her lips. “You know just how to get your way, don’t you? You always do.”

“Of course I do. I’ve been manipulating maids and butlers for years.”

“They’re supposed to obey you, you know.”

“Yes, but even _they_ are supposed to have limits.” Kamui laughs, but wastes no more time. She nuzzles her nose against Aqua’s jaw, wishing not for the first time that her lover didn’t regularly cover up her neck (though, she supposes it’s for the better, as it’s quite a convenient way to keep the songstress’s hickeys hidden).

“How would you like it this time?” Kamui asks, ever polite.

“Sing to me,” Aqua says, her voice light and giggling.

“As you wish, milady,” Kamui replies, as if she’s the woman’s vassal and not her lover. She wastes no more time and palms at Aqua’s breast through her dress, lightly brushing at the woman’s curves. The songstress hums in appreciation and trails her hands up Kamui’s neck and into her hair.

It takes a little bit of maneuvering, but the two work together to shift aside the top of Aqua’s dress to reveal one pale breast. The nipple hardens in exposure to the air around them, and Kamui sets to kissing the soft mound.

“I remember the first time you kissed me like this,” Aqua murmurs, her voice becoming interspersed with gasps of pleasure. She shifts her legs, her core meeting Kamui’s knee. She feels her pulse pounding through her veins and her womanhood, and she wants nothing more than to ride any part of her wife that she can. Despite appearances and most of her actions, it’s hard for her to stay slow and patient—Kamui is mostly the opposite, despite her dragon blood.

Kamui pauses from her kissing. “Your face was as red as Tsubaki’s hair. It was quite funny.”

Aqua can feel her cheeks tingle. “Yours was as well, my love,” she says pointedly.

Kamui chuckles and opens her mouth a bit wider, revealing her sharp incisors. Gently, she bites down on Aqua’s breast and suckles; the songstress’s breathing shudders and she holds tighter onto Kamui’s hair. “Gods, please,” she groans.

Kamui nuzzles her face against Aqua’s breast and kisses it gently again to make up for the light bruise about to form. “Just be patient,” she murmurs, dragging her fingers along the exposed skin on Aqua’s side. “It’ll be worth it.”

“I don’t want to wait.”

Kamui smiles and kisses Aqua’s lips. “My, my, someone’s impatient. You’re so different when you want sex.”

Aqua purses her lips and somehow frowns at the same time. Kamui laughs once again and makes her way down toward Aqua’s legs. She slides her hands under the woman’s skirt and finds the waistband of her tights and underwear, and slowly drags them down the songstress’s pale thighs. She can smell the woman’s arousal, and she slides one finger down Aqua’s slit to find it already soaking.

“I didn’t even do much yet, love.” Kamui grins, almost like a cat. “What is it? The thought that we might be caught out here?”

“N-no, of course not,” Aqua lies.

Kamui shakes her head helplessly, smiling, and continues to slide off Aqua’s tights until they lay on the grass. “May I?”

“Y-you may, of course,” Aqua replies, spreading her legs farther apart.

Without further ado, Kamui uses her fingers to spread Aqua’s vaginal lips apart and kisses her womanhood. Aqua immediately gasps, her back arching and her hands reaching to hold onto Kamui’s hair. Kamui hums when her wife tries to alleviate some of her tension by rubbing Kamui’s pointed ears, and the vibrations only make Aqua gasp more and push her hips against Kamui’s face.

“Ahh, ahh, gods, Kamui, my love…,” she moans. “Please, more…”

Kamui alternates between kissing and licking at Aqua’s slick pussy, loving how the woman tastes when so aroused. She slides her tongue up Aqua’s slit, up around her clitoris. Aqua moans again and just about pushes the Kamui’s head harder into her, but the dragon-woman hardly minds.

All at once, Aqua lets go of Kamui. “S-stop, stop.”

Kamui halts at once and pulls away. “What is it?”

Aqua slams her lips against Kamui’s, tasting herself on the woman’s tongue. She starts to tug at Kamui’s armor, but her hands are shaking and the outfit is too difficult to take off in someone’s desperate attempt for sex. Kamui quickly understands the situation and works to help Aqua take it off, but only the skirt and leg plates. Aqua slides down Kamui’s underwear, but leaves the lacey thigh-highs, loving how they outline Kamui’s legs.

“Please,” Aqua begs, putting her hands on Kamui’s hips and pulling the woman closer to her. “Faster.”

Kamui obliges, becoming less verbal now that her own lust has caught up to her. She adjusts her legs and lines up her wet mound against her wife’s, then pistons her hips against Aqua’s.

“Aa-aah, gods,” Aqua moans, then thrusts her hips back against Kamui’s. They continue, quickly, back and forth and sometimes at the same time, their excitement and pleasure heightening and heightening until—

Aqua moans loudly, her climax washing over her. Kamui continues to push her mound against her lover’s, helping Aqua through and bringing herself to release. Kamui feels her quim seep out of her and onto Aqua’s slit and thighs. But for the moment, all they do is slow down to a standstill.

Aqua lays back onto the sunlight-dappled grass, her chest heaving as she regains her breath. She reaches out to link her fingers with Kamui’s. “I love you.”

“And I you.” Kamui detangles their legs and moves back a little, but stays close enough to draw her fingers across Aqua’s wet thigh. “The longer we’re out here, the more likely we are to be found…but would you like me to help you clean up?”

Aqua’s cheeks redden at the suggestion. She looks up toward the leaves. “…I don’t really mind…”


End file.
